chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregorias Servaus
Gregorias Servaus was an Explorator Magos of the Adeptus Mechanicus in EUS-1840. He served as one of the retinue of the Rogue Trader Jean-Jacques Departeu. As a high ranking member of the organization, he was responsible for representing his order while still aiding the Rogue Trader in his attempts to serve the Imperium of Man through any means necessary. He was a suspicious tech-priest who still found wonder in the material universe. He was also known to have more of an attachment to his organic body despite doctrine of the AdMech to replace more of the 'weak flesh' as a priest rises in rank. With the exception of his face and upper appendages, Servaus' augmentations were mostly within to increase his functions. This made him somewhat less of a shock to deal with, though his altered vocal chords presented a warbling and distorted voice. Servaus was one of the first of the Rogue Trader's retinue to meet the strange arrivals from Home Universe, immediately becoming curious of their technology and suspicious of their presence. He was wondering whether it would be beneficial to report the arrivals to the Inquisition, or keep them secret for his own curiosity. Personality As a tech-priest, Servaus had a veneration of machinery as was usual for the Mechanicum. He was a devout follower in his faith, worshiping the Machine God, the entity responsible for giving machines 'spirits' to function. Unlike most of his fellow priests, he believed in the idea that the Emperor of Mankind was indeed an aspect of his god, called the Omnissiah. Most of the Mechanicum took the Emperor as an aspect of their deity as a means of calming the nerves of the Terran authorities who took any other form of belief as a critical breach of the Imperial Creed that insisted that the Emperor was the only god the Imperium was to take. As a Magos, this belief was unusual for one of his rank, which made him somewhat of an embarrassment to the rest of his order, and may have been a key reason for his position on a Rogue Trader vessel. He was also keen on learning all that was to be learned, if not for benefiting the Imperium as a whole and the Adeptus Mechnicus specifically, then for himself as knowledge is power. However, he was deeply suspicious of new things, not sure if an undiscovered piece of Human technology had a machine spirit or not, as a machine with no bestowed soul could be cause for alarm, so he approached new discoveries eagerly, but not without caution. Behind the Scenes Servaus, like a lot of the crew of the Fair Lady came from the Rogue Trader tabletop game I used to play some time ago. He came from a character by the name of Servo B., an Explorator working alongside Departeu. This version is pretty similar to his tabletop version, though it has given me such an interesting problem of how he would not consider much of the technology aboard the UNSC's ships as non-heretical. It's been interesting pondering this to be honest. List of Appearances * Heart of Chaos (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:40k Category:Human